Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial flow turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, in which the outlet rotor blades are followed downstream by an exhaust gas casing, whose boundary walls consist essentially of a ring-shaped hub-end inner part and a ring-shaped outer part which bound a diffuser and are provided with a horizontal split plane, and in which the exhaust gas casing merges into an exhaust gas duct, whose boundary walls likewise consist essentially of a ring-shaped hub-end inner part and a ring-shaped outer part, and in which the split locations between the exhaust gas casing and the exhaust gas duct are configured as a flange connection.